Episode 5190 (13th June 2019)
Summary Plot Jonny wakes a hungover Ste. Nancy is annoyed at not being consulted before Breda moved in. Maxine is disappointed about Grace's rejection to be her maid of honour. Jack and Nancy argue. She tells him that she needs to make sure there no more distractions for Brooke, whilst Jack brings up her drink with Laurie. Leah is very cool towards Ste, whilst Leela also expresses her disappointment in him. Courtney makes Maxine see why Grace snapped at her yesterday. Jack is amused to find that Tom is scared of Bronzer. Brody and Liberty give Damon the idea to convince Grace to talk to Maxine, instead of buying Maxine a gift to cheer her up. Jonny tries to convince Stuart to not throw Ste out. Juliet lies to Nancy, making her think that Brooke has been distracted by Ollie. Maxine is disappointed, but not as upset as earlier, when Grace tells her that she's not ready to go to Maxine's engagement party in her wheelchair. DC Rawlings visits Ste with the belief that he has contacts with a far-right group. Tom tries to befriend Bronzer. DC Rawlings asks Ste if the name "Stuart Sumner" means anything to him, and tells Ste that he's up to his eyeballs in criminal activity. Nancy almost runs into Brooke and Ollie meeting up in the hallway. Brooke is upset when Nancy tells her that she can't see Ollie, and Ollie tries to change her mind. Nancy tells Brooke that them meeting up during class time only proves her point. Ste tells Jonny and Stuart about DC Rawlings's visit. Stuart tells Ste that he can re-join the group, but there's no going back. Brody teases Damon over his relationship with Holly. Damon makes a speech. Grace arrives at the party and everyone is pleased to see her. Maxine drops a glass and falls to the floor. Breda tells Jack that she can't live with him. Tom points out that Breda doesn't really want to move in - bringing up the contract and everything about Bronzer. Jonny speaks to "DC Rawlings", and thanks him for testing Ste. Maxine and Damon have an argument when Damon wants to go close the boat. Maxine tells him to leave. Ste has a tattoo of the group logo done on his brachium. Maxine calls Alison Hammond, telling her that her fiance has left her, thinking that he's gotten overwhelmed because of her illness. Alison asks her to stay on the line as the team are worried about her. Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes - Ela-May Demircan *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Lucas Hay - William Hall *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *Alison Hammond - Herself *DC Rawlings - Toby Decann Music